This invention relates in general to liquid-ring rotary compressors, and more particularly to a control element of such a compressor for reducing pressure losses in the compressor.
A liquid-ring compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,560, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and in its German counterpart, DE-C-32 10 161. In the compressor disclosed herein, several supplementary ports configured as slotted holes are provided in front of the pressure orifice.
It has been shown that when the supplementary ports are designed in this manner, particularly at higher suction pressures and in the overpressure range (i.e., at compression pressures higher than atmospheric pressure), considerable pressure losses still occur when the supplementary ports are traversed by flow.
Thus there is a need to achieve a further reduction of pressure losses in liquid-ring compressors of this type.